A Friend For A Love
by FallenAngel023
Summary: Chica and Mangle are the best of friends. They experienced everything together. Nothing could tear them apart. That is until Mangle talks to an old fox friend that's been lost in time. Mangle is about to make the biggest mistake of her life. FoxyxMangle. ChicaxBonnie.
**Chica's POV**

I tried to stay as still as I could. I was really hungry! I needed this little boy and his mother to leave! I was waiting for a maybe 5 or 6 year old child to leave who was crying because he did not want to leave. The mother was trying to comfort the boy and say they would come back tomorrow but it was obviously not working. If only he knew the dark secrets of this place... he would never want to come back. Then an idea popped into my head. Chica opened her mouth and screamed. The mother and the boy jumped. They quickly fled off. I chuckled. Now I can eat!

I got up from the cold floor. Did I forget to mention? No I'm not in the back room. I was out near the stage because I _thought_ everyone left, but boy I was wrong. I was lucky they didn't notice me. I walked past the stage to Kids Cove to see my best friend in the whole world. Mangle.( btw Mangles not torn to pieces in this fanfic) I walked inside. Everything was black. I felt something poke me from behind. It was Mangles paw poking me. I smiled and she smiled back.

 **Mangle's POV**

"Should we start?" Chica asked with an evil grin crawling on her mechanical face.

For some reason I didn't actually feel eating. Last night there were THREE Night Guards out. It was tricky but was worth it. They were delicious and for once I was full and I still am.

"Not this time." I simply said." Let's just talk."

Chica nodded. "Okay."

"So, how was it today?" Chica asked.

"Oh, the usual. Kids coming in and poking me. Of course there was one that touched my ear and NO ONE touches my ear. So I just screamed at them and they ran away crying."

We both laughed. It was mean I know. But when you have our lives... well... you know.

"Hey! Chica! Get your butt over here!" I turned to scowl at who spoke to my friend like that. And of course it was Bonnie. It was no surprise. Bonnie was cruel, mean, secretive, manipluative, heartless, and abusive.

"What is it..." Chica said full of sorrow.

Chica would have defended herself but if she did Bonnie would have hit her. He got this from Freddy.

"Instead of talking to your fox friend come help me and Freddy get this Night Guard." Bonnie barked at her.

Chica sighed. "See you later Mangle. I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked after Bonnie."

I sighed. "He'll get what he deserves one day..."

Who should I talk to now? I thought for a second. Foxy! My original copy! I haven't talked to him for a long time. I walked to the back room . There I saw Foxy laying there. He looked up at me.

"Hey, Mangle." Foxy said to me sweetly with that beautiful masculine voice of his. Wait what?!

"Hey Foxy." I said back to him. ( Foxy doesn't talk like a pirate in my fanfic. got a problem with it? then stop reading this. )

"You look more beautiful then the last time I've seen you."

I blushed. He thought I was beautiful? "Th-thank you Foxy." I hated they way I stuttered.

His smile widened when I blushed. "Come closer. It's been a long time since I've seen you. Last time we talked was when _you_ was on stage. And that was long ago. The only thing we talked about was how Toy Freddy was fat! He laughed."

Instantly I was on my knees next to him. I don't know why, but I've always felt so weird around Foxy.

We talked about his old life when he was on stage. And The Bite Of 87. I felt bad him. No one talking to him except for Chica. He also said Freddy abused him everyday.

"Foxy... I'm so sorry..."

"What are you sorry for? You weren't even there."

"I know but... I stopped talking to you because I thought I was too good to be talking to you..."

"Your here now aren't you? Looks like you thought better of me." He smiled warmly.

I looked into his dreamy eyes. He leaned closer to me.

 **Chica's POV**

I finally jump scared the Night Guard. This one was tough, but we got him. Well, _I_ got him. Freddy and Bonnie was just knocking on the door.

I was thinking of seeing Mangle, but I haven't talked to Foxy for a day! I sighed quietly to myself. I can't believe he doesn't know I don't love him yet... but... this night... I will tell him how I feel. I walked towards The Back Room.

 **Mangle's POV**

I leaned closer to him too. I knew what was going to happen. And I was so excited. I finally knew why I felt weird around Foxy... it was because I loved him. And he loved me back.

 **Chica's POV**

I saw the door was opened a bit. Did someone come in? Foxy couldn't have left because he never leaves here... I thought confused. I peaked through the crack in the door.

 **Mangle's POV**

Our lips pressed together. It was soft and long. This was the best moment in my life. We stopped to catch our breath.

"I love you." Foxy said.

"I love you too." I said back.

 **Chica's POV**

NO! This wasn't happening! I couldn't believe what I saw. Mangle and Foxy were kissing...

"I love you." Foxy said.

"I love you too." Mangle said back.

I felt my heart break.( I know robots don't have hearts but whatever ) My best friend... no shes not my best friend anymore... kissed my one and only love... I felt a tear fall down my face. Then another, then another. A thousand tears ran down. I ran crying in a corner.

 **A/N**

 **Me: Okey so here it is! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might be taking a long time with chapters cause of 1 reason. SCHOOL UGH D:**

 **Chica: OMG IM SUCH A CRY BABY IN THIS. WHYYYYYYY.**

 **Me: O.O**

 **Chica: And why no foxy love me...? ITS ALL CUZ OF THAT DUMB PRETTY, GOREGOUS FOX MANGLE. Mangle we still besties right?**

 **Mangle: Yessssssh. Besties for eevvvvvverrrrrr.**

 **Chica: Yay**

 **Foxy: O.O WHY YOU MAKE ME KISS DAT FOX**

 **Mangle: :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Me: I thought you liked it...**

 **Foxy: NO BEEPIN WAY I LOVE TOY FOXY**

 **Me: Mangle is Toy Foxy. O.O hey why don't they call her that?**

 **Foxy: OH WOW IM EMBARRASSED RIGHT NOW IM GONNA GO BYE.**

 **Everyone except foxy: O.O DX**


End file.
